Cuentagotas
by neinner
Summary: Los momentos que han pasado juntos podrían ser comparados con gotas de lluvia. \\ One-shot, drabbles y viñetas TodoDeku.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Boku no Hero Academia/ My Hero Academia y sus personajes es propiedad de Kohei Hirokoshi.

 ** _Nota del autor:_** _Ciao! Esta vez me estreno en el fandom de BNHA con una serie de one-shot, drabbles y viñetas basadas en mis headcanons personales sobre esta linda, preciosa pareja que es el TodoDeku. Advierto a la de ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre mis niños hermosos y que probablemente estén un poco (bastante) fuera de personaje, espero que puedan pasarlo por alto y que lo disfruten._

 _El beteo fue hecho por la increíble y maravillosa_ _ **Kayrim**_ _, bendita ella por su infinita sabiduría y toda la ayuda que me brindó._

 _¡Nos vemos abajo!_

.

.

.

 _ **En la salud y la enfermedad**_

Todoroki le acaricia el rostro con la mirada. Izuku yace en cama, dormido y sudando frío. Tiene la fiebre por encima de los cuarenta grados y le preocupa verlo así: tan frágil, tan débil. Porqué Izuku es el soporte de muchas personas, después de todo es un gran héroe, pero eso no quita que siga siendo una persona. Izuku suda, llora y sangra como todos, siente la falta de sueño, las comidas que se salta; siente el peso de las esperanzas de las personas sobre la espalda; siente la necesidad de protegerlos a todos, incluyéndose. Deku siempre lo hace parecer algo correcto; que no importa que cargue con el peso del mundo porque él puede soportar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, no es hasta ahora cuando comienza a pensar en que los hombros de Izuku son muy pequeños y que nadie debería tener que cargar un peso tan grande sobre ellos.

La sonrisa refulgente de luz y alegría engaña a todos; los hace creer que es sencillo pasar lo que Midoriya; no obstante, Shouto, lo está viendo: pálido y, prácticamente, desmayado; lo ha visto desfallecer, caer al suelo y rasparse las rodillas: le duele no poder hacer más que colocarle compresas frías sobre la frente y procurar que no pierda la hidratación.

Tiene la sensación de que Midoriya siempre ha sido delicado en lo profundo y que debe cuidar de él, aún si éste no quiere porque _está bien_ y _«los héroes no lloran», «lo héroes no descansan»_ y todas esas frases que Izuku usa para justificar todo de lo que se priva.

Todoroki está enamorado de él y sabe que haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por verlo bien y feliz; por mantener esa sonrisa en sus labios y ese rubor en sus mejillas. Pero justo ahora es demasiado para él. No puede seguir fingiendo estar bien al ver que Deku se esfuerce el doble o el triple de lo que puede aguantar. Debería pedirle que se lo tome con más calma, que se distraiga con otras cosa. Debería pedirle que sea egoísta también.

Pero Midoriya es demasiado obstinado para eso y no serviría ni aunque lo encadenara a una silla.

Todoroki lo ve arrugar los párpados: le tiemblan las pestañas y poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a abrirse. Parpadea un par de veces sin saber en dónde está o cómo llegó ahí.

— Midoriya.

Lo llama con el corazón aliviado de verlo despertar.

— Todoroki… ¿qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste haciendo servicio a la comunidad…los doctores dicen que es una insolación; estás débil porque no has estado comiendo como deberías.

Y se siente responsable, porque Izuku le gusta, le gusta desde antes de pasar el primer semestre en la UA y no puede creer haber dejado pasar el hecho de que Midoriya, últimamente, estaba más delgado y más pálido, y todas esas cosas que delatan a la gente enferma.

—Dios, qué pésima imagen debí mostrar… ¡imagínate! El símbolo de la paz desmayándose por una insolación — Midoriya se ríe, le resta importancia entrecerrando los ojos con su gesto de « _ya fue, qué le voy a hacer_ ».

— Si comieras apropiadamente no te pasarían cosas así — Todoroki baja la mirada, observa cómo juega con sus propios dedos −. Estábamos todos preocupados −« _Yo estaba preocupado, no vuelvas a darme sustos así, Midoriya, por dios_ » _._

—Pero ya estoy bien, solo era un poco de cansancio.

Todoroki lo mira a él de nuevo, con una cara de reproche. Midoriya se encoge de hombros sonriendo, y Shouto lucha por no derretirse ahí mismo.

— ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras estado en una misión peligrosa, Izuku? — la sonrisa de Midoriya desaparece a los segundos de oír su nombre en esa voz usualmente monótona que esta vez se escucha angustiada –. Dices que no puedes descuidarte ahora que eres el nuevo símbolo de la paz, que no tienes tiempo para descansar, pero Izuku, hay muchos más héroes allá afuera, tienes a tus amigos, me tienes a mí, no tienes porqué cargar con todo solo.

Y de pronto a Izuku se le aguan los ojos; se le cristalizan a punto de perlas transparentes y las lágrimas se asoman por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Shouto quiere besarle, acariciarle la piel caliente de la nuca, el pelo alborotado y verdoso. Quiere abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, susurrarle al oído que _todo va a estar bien_ , _que puede contar con él para todo y que no está solo, que lo ama, y que no haga tonterías_. Quiere darle un beso donde diga todo eso que no puede poner en palabras porque la lengua se le hace un nudo al igual que el corazón.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención causarle molestias a nadie —dice en voz trémula, temblando como una hoja.

—Ese no es el punto Midoriya…−le toma de las manos, las aprieta entre las suyas y tiene ganas de besarle las cicatrices y las pecas que hay en ellas. —Estaba preocupado. Pensé lo peor. Contigo nunca se sabe y pensé que algo realmente malo te había pasado.

—Cuidaré mejor de mí, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Midoriya — Izuku lo mira con arrepentimiento en las pupilas — múdate aquí.

La frase sale sin pensar, lo toma por sorpresa. Midoriya lo sopesa, aun con las mejillas ardiendo por la fiebre y casi llorando por la culpa. Se plantea cuánto tiempo han estado juntos: sus buenos momentos, sus malos momentos. Piensa en los besos ya dados y en los que les faltan por dar; piensa que en invierno las noches son muy frías, y, cuando no se ven por mucho tiempo, se extrañan más de lo que es saludable admitir. Y se dice:« _¿qué más dá, Izuku?_ » _._ Porque es Shouto y, Midoriya podrá dudar de muchas cosas, pero no cuando se trata de él.

Le pesan el cuerpo y los párpados, siente todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados, así que pregunta, con la voz en un hilo, para confirmar lo que ha oído y estar seguro de no haber alucinado, que no es algo que oyó porque tiene fiebre, que lo que está pasando es real, en vivo y a todo color.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te mudes aquí…— a Todoroki se le descompone el gesto serio—. Es un departamento grande, me sobran dos habitaciones y podríamos, _no sé_ , podríamos intentar— Shouto se encoge de hombros, la mirada bicolor le brilla en esperanza, se ruborizan un poco las mejillas, porque le da vergüenza ser siempre el que pide esas cosas, el más socialmente torpe de los dos, el que aún se confunde un poco con lo que es correcto o no en ciertas situaciones..

Y Midoriya no recuerda haberlo visto así de tímido desde que le pidió que salieran en la preparatoria, y de pronto la culpa se evapora como gotas de rocío al sol; sonríe de nuevo, se alivia, se le aligera el peso de los hombros y del alma y sabe que está en su sitio. Sabe que de todos los lugares, ese es su lugar en el mundo, ese es su lugar feliz. Donde nada duele, donde no le teme a nada y donde siente que puede hacer caer a todos sus enemigos.

Justo ahí, al lado de Todoroki.

Y lo siente en el alma, en el corazón y en su mano mala, que no importa donde se encuentre, ahí es donde debe estar.

— Por favor cuida de mí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Notas finales:_** _Bueno, espero que les haya parecido entretenido, yo misma me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Si no les produce ningún contratiempo, dejen un review con su opinión, que es gratis y no muerdo uvu_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
